This invention relates to the creation of a moisture managing environment for the foot by providing a sock and shoe with moisture-management characteristics. The sock and shoe, when worn together, produce a relatively moisture-free environment for the foot by transporting a maximum amount of moisture away from the sock and shoe for eventual dissipation to the atmosphere. The invention is especially suited for athletic or sports dress, since the foot tends to perspire the most during periods of heavy activity. However, the sock and/or shoe of the present invention are likewise suited for those who naturally perspire heavily, or those who simply wish to maintain a drier environment for the foot.
Although it is preferred that the shoe and sock of the present invention be worn together for optimal wetness control, each garment can be worn separately for achieving a high degree of moisture-management. Accordingly, the moisture-management sock is designed to control the wetness of perspiration from the foot, regardless of the type shoe with which it is worn. Air circulation channels formed in the sock allow free passage of air into and out of the shoe to enhance moisture evaporation. Likewise, the moisture-management shoe is designed to remove wetness from the foot and sock, regardless of the sock with which it is worn. A moisture wicking liner in the shoe interior helps draw moisture from the sock, where it can be passed through the shoe and to the atmosphere.
By combining the features of the moisture-management sock and shoe, an environment is created which can provide significantly more effective moisture-management for the feet, beyond that created when either garment is worn separately. When the particular fabrics and components of the sock and shoe are in surface contact with each other, an integral system for moving moisture from the foot to the sock and through the shoe is developed. This overall system produces a novel "cover" for the foot which comprises a single moisture-moving composite.
In addition to the added comfort resulting from a relatively dry foot, the present invention helps retard the growth of harmful bacteria, fungus, and other related foot conditions. Athletes' foot is one such problem which can effect anyone, regardless of their exercise or recreation level. By providing a drier environment for the foot, this problem can be treated more effectively and cured much quicker.